Bo Pezanski/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of all of the treasures associated with Bo on the Purple Moon Place website. Bo's Best Bud Photo '' "You gotta understand, me and the Shaka-girl really get each other. I mean, there's nothin' I can do or say that she won't deal with…Not like the so-called "popular" set around here, who give me the snoots. As if they had a clue! Shaka's home life is the pits and so is mine. Only difference is, she was lucky enough to have her old man run off! I still have to put up with mine screaming and yelling at us and our mom. When it gets bad, Sharla and I know we can hang until we're past the 911 part. And that's worth a lot."'' Bo's Jawbone Virus '' "Well, maybe…Alright, so I'll cop to it, but just between you and me. Don't go blabbing to all those other babies in school! I invented this computer virus called the Jawbone. And it has a little habit of goin' into the school computer system and changin' certain grades. Now I'm not sayin' I DID change any, I'm just sayin' it COULD happen. And that's ALL I'm sayin', got me? Yeah, I thought you would."'' Bo's Computer Board '' "Bodeen:'' I heard about your offer to help track down the culprit who got into the school system and changed some grades. That was very thoughtful of you! I'm glad to see you're using that powerful brain of yours to help others, instead of wasting it on pranks. And I told that to certain ne'er-do-wells who suspected you of the crime. I said you always get A's in my class, so why would you need to play a trick like that? Besides, I know you'll keep your promise to stay out of trouble after that last school suspension...won't you? Ms. Chen" Bo's Internet Penpal '' "Here's the 411…Catgirl and I have been writing each other for a long time via the wonderful world of web email. It's fun, I guess, because you feel more free to talk about stuff when you know you're not going to run into that person in school the next day. I've told Catgirl things about Snooty-pants Whitta-CUR that would make Nicole blast off like a B-52! Hah! Catgirl comes from a whole different world. She's got nice parents and pretty cool sisters, from what she tells me. They live in a good place, go to a good school... I guess I could tell her that sounds like the other side of the universe from MY life. But I kinda don't want to ruin things by complaining. It'll be enough of a shock when she gets my photo, don't ya think? Ha-ha..."'' Bo's Dream Motorcycle '' "I've had my eyeballs on this dream machine out in back of the Starlight Gas Station for about two months now. It belongs to Rake, one of the guys that works there. He and my older bro' Charlie spend a lot of hours greasing and polishing it, just talking...Sometimes I hang with them and look at Rake's biker mags. I figure with my brains, I should be able to get a job working on computers, come high school. And since those gigs pay pretty good, it won't be anytime at all until I get a bike of my own. Two, maybe three years…which is just after I can land a license, anyway. Maybe Rake will even be ready to sell his by then! Any guy who would rather have a car than a hog is a total geek, in my book."'' Category:Treasures